<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke by Fandoms_Are_Life37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650602">Karaoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37'>Fandoms_Are_Life37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Duet, First Meetings, Karaoke, Reader-Insert, Song: A Whole New World (Disney), Walk Into A Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N meets a stranger to sing a duet with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count: 774</p><p>Estimated Read Time: 4 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clinks of glasses, murmurs of conversation, and shuffle of feet filled the bar. A woman laughed, a man slapped his friend on the back, and a cabinet shut. I stared down at the empty glass, having finished my scotch. I wanted another drink, but that wouldn't be a good idea. After all, there was no one here to make sure I didn't get hurt if I got drunk.</p><p>The door opened and a group of people walked in, sitting down at the other end of the bar table. The bartender went over to get their orders but I hardly noticed. My eyes were on a tall man with dark hair. Out of the group, he sat closest to me. The other didn't seem to talk to him much as he received a soda and drank it calmly. I tried my best to listen in, maybe catch his name, but I couldn't hear much.</p><p>A shrill noise pierced through the room and I winced as I looked behind me. Some girl had grabbed the microphone at the karaoke machine and was stumbling over to select a song. This will be good. She grinned as the intro started.</p><p>I groaned inwardly as the words appeared on the screen. She was singing "Let It Go."</p><p>People either cheered at her horrible attempt to match Idina Menzel's voice or turned away to drink in annoyance. The man that I had noticed earlier didn't seem to notice, though. He was much too busy with a book he had pulled out and was reading.</p><p>I squinted at the cover and smiled as I recognized the title. He was reading The Hobbit. His copy looked well worn with the spine cracked dozens of times over, a small coffee stain on the edges of the pages, and small notes scribbled inside.</p><p>The drunk girl at the karaoke station had finished, bowing dramatically and falling offstage.</p><p>"You should do it, Sheldon," said the man with curly dark hair.</p><p>The attractive one scoffed. "Sing? No thank you."</p><p>So, his name was Sheldon.</p><p>A blonde smacked his arm lightly. "Go on, I'd love to see you to karaoke."</p><p>"I'm not going to go up there and make a fool of myself for your amusement. If you want to sing along to ridiculous one hit wonders, be my guest. But I am not doing that."</p><p>"Oh come on," whined the girl again, "Please? I'll watch Starwars with you!"</p><p>Sheldon considered the offer, pausing his reading and taking a sip of his soda. He glanced at the stage and sighed. "Fine, Penny. But you can't ask stupid questions during the movie."</p><p>The girl, Penny, cheered. "Yes!"</p><p>"What should I sing?"</p><p>She thought for a moment, then smiled evilly. "I dare you to sing A Whole New World from Aladdin."</p><p>"But that's a duet."</p><p>I didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker, but I went over to join the conversation. "Hey, I'm Y/N. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'll do A Whole New World with you."</p><p>"Perfect!" Penny beamed, "Good luck!"</p><p>I nervously followed Sheldon onto the stage and searched for the song. It started and I sang along as the words slid across the screen. When Sheldon sang, he was way better than I expected. Listening to him felt peaceful.</p><p>People were paying attention, making me flush red but keep going. Karaoke wasn't a big deal, I reminded myself, but I was still shaking a bit. Finally, the song ended and I could put the microphone down.</p><p>Sheldon and I went offstage and I let out a breath. That sucked.</p><p>He smiled at me. "That was fun."</p><p>"Yeah," I responded, trying to fake being confident, "it was."</p><p>We talked for a few minutes before he led me back to the bar so that we both could have some soda. From there on, we talked for over an hour before the group that he came with stood up, grabbing purses and wallets.</p><p>Sheldon looked at them and seemed disappointed. One of the men punched his shoulder. "Come on, Sheldon, time to go."</p><p>He got up sadly and went to grab his coat but I caught his arm. "Hey, Sheldon, wait."</p><p>He stopped, looking at me curiously. "What?"</p><p>"Maybe we could meet up again sometime."</p><p>"Like... a date?"</p><p>I smiled a bit. "Yeah, like a date."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Me too," I said, taking his hand and pulling a Sharpie from my purse. I scribbled my phone number down onto his hand and capped it again, putting it back. "See you around, Sheldon."</p><p>"Bye, Y/N."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Let me share this whole new world with you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>